In the field of personal communications there exist numerous mechanisms for one individual to communicate with another individual. However, silent communications between individuals is typically limited to hand gestures and systems such as American Sign Language (ASL). Although “signing” between individuals is useful for silent communication purposes, it is difficult to accomplish such communications over any great distance. Moreover, communications over any significant distance or under cover of darkness renders typical signing mechanisms inoperable.
Pulsating radio devices such as vibrating pagers can overcome some of the deficiencies of silent personal communications across great distances. While most such vibrating pagers are often limited to one-way communications, other pulsating radio devices do exist that include two-way communications for discreet messaging.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,348 issued to Smith discloses an inconspicuous tactile notification for speaking engagements. The Smith device is intended for use during multimedia presentations at business meetings and conferences where presenters often wish to be free to move about during their presentation. As well, moderators at a presentation or conference can use the Smith device to communicate with the presenters as an alternative to podium lights, buzzers, or other obtrusive signals. The Smith device employs remote-controlled tactile notification rather than sight or sound. The moderator may inform the presenter that the allotted time has expired or numerous other messages may be signaled whereby a predetermined message or code is sent to the presenter by stimulating the presenter's sense of touch.
Another such discreet device is U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,776 issued to Chang et al. which discloses a method and apparatus for vibrotactile (i.e., touch-and-vibration) communication. The Chang et al. device is designed for enhancing interpersonal communication over distance through use of touch. A vibrotactile interface is used to improve remote communication by allowing tactile cues to augment the audio-visual information in real-time. In the Chang et al. device, the pressure exerted by each finger of the transmitter produces patterns of vibration against the corresponding finger of the receiver. A hand-held device using the interface allows a user to transmit and receive patterns of vibration to and from a remote user and signify tactile gestures, or expressive uses of touch.
The touch-and-vibration concept has been the subject of a variety of devices designed for generation of tactile actuators.
One such tactile actuator can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,590 issued to Ling et al. which discloses a modular electrotactile system and method for delivering tactile stimuli to a skin surface of a user. The system includes one or more electrotactile module each including an array of electrodes electrically connected to an integrated circuit. Each integrated circuit has data processing and current driving capability. The current delivered from the integrated circuit to each electrode is relatively small, preferably less than 4 milliamps. The modules may be connected to a flexible PC board by spring-loaded connectors. In one embodiment a plurality of electrotactile modules may be grouped together to form an electrotactile device. Multiple electrotactile devices may in turn be deployed as part of a wearable article for use in virtual reality, telepresence, telerrobotics or other haptic feedback applications. The system is capable receiving and transmitting tactile data via a communication link, such as a conventional data network. For example, tactile data can be transmitted in a scalable streaming format from a remote site to the system via a data network. The system may form part of a virtual reality entertainment application.
Alternative tactile actuators are also found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,719,561, 6,326,901, and 7,271,707 each issued to Gonzales disclose a tactile communication devices for use in tactile communications adaptable for use by anyone able to recognize messages written in a language known to them. The devises use a series of sequentially firing vibromechanical stimulators vibrating against the skin or other suitably tactile sensitive area of the wearer. The vibromechanical stimulators are arrange in a substantially two dimensional array over the skin and are then triggered individually and in sequence, following a set of patterns representative of the symbols in the language recognizable to the wearer to tactually convey the message. The wearer cognitively perceives the tactual stimulation as a line or lines drawn on the skin or suitably tactile sensitive area that resemble the symbols used to communicate between the message sender and the wearer.
Oftentimes, any given tactile actuator can be found in the context of a manually operated device.
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,001 issued to Penner which discloses hand-held finger movement actuated communication devices and systems employing such devices. Penner includes various forms of hand-held communication devices which serve as alternatives to a keyboard and which, in addition, allow the user to receive communications via the sense of touch. The Penner device is adapted for use by persons who are speechless, deaf and speechless, or even blind, deaf and speechless. This provides compact finger movement actuated communication devices for individually responding to thrust and push motions of at least one finger of a person's hand. Thus, each finger can operate two switch elements, and the four fingers of a person's hand can operate eight switch elements in predetermined combinations suitable, for example, for communication in a binary code. In a first disclosed embodiment, a handle-like body supports eight switch actuators arranged as four pairs, with each of the pairs corresponding to a particular finger. The two switch actuators are positioned for selective activation by distal and proximal segments of a single finger. In a second disclosed embodiment, four switch actuators are provided for actuation by the fleshly portions of a person's fingertips. Each of the switch actuators supports two distinct types of movement, pushing and sliding, and operates a pair of switch elements. In a third disclosed embodiment, collar-like rings are worn about the proximal and middle segments of the user's hand. Relative motion between the collar-like rings and a wrist harness is sensed in order to respond to thrust and push motions of the fingers.
Still further glove-type devices exist including U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,593 issued to Yoon et al. which discloses a glove-type data input device and related sensing method. The Yoon et al. device is a data input device shaped into a glove wherein a sensor unit senses the change of a glove shape or a position change by way of the resulting pressure upon a contact surface, and outputs a predetermined sensing signal according to the sensing. An analyzer determines input data by analyzing the sensing signal. An output port outputs the determination result to an external terminal.
As well, U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,643 issued to Harmon discloses a data input glove having conductive finger pads and thumb pad. The Harmon device includes a gloved body with some fingertip portions having conductive fingertip pad elements and operatively connected to an output connector. Also included is a conductive palm pad positioned on a palm portion of the gloved body and operatively connected to an output connector. Contact between any finger pad and the palm pad generates a signal. The signal may be processed by computer processor to provide a desired output, e.g., synthesized speech or other analogue or digital output in a suitable medium. The data glove can be used for inputting data in a covert manner, as well as enabling disabled persons to communicate with the aid of a computer, such as a handheld, wearable, or desktop computer.
Moreover, such glove devices may further be broadened into interactive body suits. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,151 issued to Dundon discloses an interactive body suit and interactive limb covers. The Dundon device includes firmware, software, oscillating motors, a garment, and peripherals that permit users to interact over the Internet or wireless communications network whereby the sensation of touch is felt by the garment user. The Dundon device consists of an interactive body suit that covers the torso. Peripheral gloves, socks, and adult entertainment attachments for men and women attach to the interactive body suit in appropriate locations. Small oscillating motors embedded in the garment and the peripherals produce a vibrating touch sensation when activated. Each motor has a logic address on the suit or peripheral device that correlates to a logical point on a computer graphic representing the user. Contact with the graphic will generate a command signal that activates a motor in the corresponding area on the suit. In one application, limb covers with embedded oscillating motors are used to provide medical treatment massage therapy.
While each of the above-mentioned devices include tactile modes of sensing and/or communications in one form or another, they each fail to provide for simplified two-way communication in a silent and covert manner. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a solution to inconspicuous communications using tactile communications.